Performers with multiple roles
This is a list of performers who appeared in multiple roles on 24. Surnames A—E Omid Abtahi: # Safa (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) # Jibraan Al-Zarian (Day 7: 3am-4am, 4am-5am) Robert Alonzo: (see article for roles) Randall Archer: (see article for roles) Sam Ayers: # Jeff Breeher (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Back alley cop (Day 5: see article for appearances) # NYPD officer (Day 8: see article for appearances) Anthony Azizi: # Mamud Rasheed Faheen (Day 2: 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm) # Rafique (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 10pm-11pm) Gregory J. Barnett: # CTU humvee driver (Day 2: 8pm-9pm) # Jesper Isberg (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Prison guard (Day 3: 5pm-6pm) # CTU security guard (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) Erik Betts: # Dubaku's henchman (Day 7: 3pm-4pm) # Unnamed EMT (Day 7: 2am-3am) # Mullins (Day 8: 11am-12pm) Jon Braver: # Assad's man (Day 6: 7am-8am) # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Morris O'Brian (stunt double) (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Abu Fayed (stunt double) (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) Jeff Brockton: # Cobb (Day 5: scene deleted) # Graem's cabal member (Day 5: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # CTU Bravo sniper (Day 6: see article for appearances) # White House staffer (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Slain Secret Service sentry (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Security contractor (Day 8: see article for appearances) Dana Bunch: # Unnamed CTU staffer (Day 1: 1pm-2pm, 4pm-5pm; Day 2: 2am-3am, 5am-6am; Day 3: 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 11am-12am, 12am-1am, 3am-4am, 8am-9am; Day 4: 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 11am-12pm, 1pm-2pm, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm; Day 5: 7am-8am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am, 2pm-3pm, 3pm-4pm, 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm) # Teller (Day 7: see article for appearances) William H. Burton, Jr.: (see article for roles) Jeff Cadiente: # Daniels: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Danny: (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Marwan's man: (Day 4: 10pm-11pm) # Airport cop: (Day 5: 8am-9am) # CTU SUV driver: (Day 5: 3am-4am) # Nichols' guard: (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) # Dubaku's driver (Day 7: 5pm-6pm, stunt driver) # Bob Peluso (Day 7: 6am-7am, stunt driver) Jennifer Caputo: (see article for roles) Kevin Chapman: # Coast Guard officer (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Warden Mitchell (Day 3: 4pm-5pm, 5pm-6pm) Trace Cheramie: # White (Day 4: see article for appearances) # Security contractor (Day 8: see article for appearances) Kenneth Choi: # Cheng's Operative 1 (Day 6: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 3am-4am) # Cheng's Operative 2 (Day 6: 5am-6am) Assaf Cohen: # Yassir (Day 4: 3am-4am) # Navid (Day 8: 7am-8am) Addie Daddio: # OC phone operator (Day 2: 10am-11am) # Rose Mossman (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Alan Dale * James Prescott * Carr (The Game) Brett DeLuca: # Secret Service agent (24: Redemption, Day 7: see article for appearances) # Charters or Turner (Day 7: see articles for appearances) John Dixon: (see article for roles) Beau Dremann: # Marx (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Security guard (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) Tony Donno: (see article for roles) Doc Duhame: # Wallace's accomplice (Day 2: 12am-1am) # Graves or Martinez (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Ari (Day 7: 8am-9am) Jesse Escochea: (see article for roles) Eyad Elbitar: (see article for roles) Danny Epper: # Secret Service agent (Day 1: 7am-8am) # Angry neighbour (Day 4: 1am-2am) Surnames F—J David Fabrizio: # Strike team member (Day 3: 10am-11am) # D. Davis (Day 5: 6am-7am) Edward Fernandez: # Fayed's man (Day 6: 1pm-2pm) # Salazar guard 1 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) Greg Fitzpatrick: (see article for roles) Michael Bryan French: # Frank Simes (Day 1: 8am-9am) # Ted Hovis (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) Kevin Fry-Bowers: # Kevin (Day 3: 8am-9am, 9am-10am, 10am-11am) # Cooper (Day 7: 10pm-11pm) Rey Gallegos: # Devlin (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Mizelli (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 2am-3am) Chris Gann: # Secret Service agent (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # National Guard sentry (Day 6: 11am-12pm) # Gredenko's man on plane wing (Day 6: 4pm-5pm) # CTU sniper (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) # Phillip Bauer's henchman (Day 6: 4am-5am, 5am-6am) # Secret Service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Mathis (Day 8: 5am-6am) Troy Gilbert: (see article for roles) John Griffin: # Agent Peter (Day 5: 8pm-9pm) # Starkwood tech (Day 7: 1am-2am) Nicholas Guilak: # Farhad Salim (Day 2: 12pm-1pm) # Yosik Khatami (Day 4: 6pm-7pm, 12am-1am) Michael Hilow: # Crescent Collectibles terrorist (Day 2: 2pm-3pm) # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm) # Henderson's mercenary (Day 5: 10pm-11pm) # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 6am-7am) # Fayed's warehouse guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Sniper terrorist (Day 8: 4am-5am) Brian Hite: # FBI agent (Day 5: 8am-9am) # Russian terrorist (Day 5: 10am-11am) # CTU SWAT (Day 5: 10am-11am) # Escort cop (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # CTU security guard (Day 6: 1am-2am) # Agent Torres (Day 8: 4pm-5pm, stunt double) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 12am-1am, 4am-3am) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7am-8am) # Lee (Day 8: see article for appearances) # Shot civilian (Day 8: 11am-12pm) Norman Howell: (see article for roles) Endre Hules: # Serge (Day 1: 9pm-10pm, 11pm-12am) # Stovich (Day 6: 5pm-6pm) Greg Hutto: # Michaels (Day 4, Day 5 and Day 6: see article for appearances) # FBI police (Day 7: 10am-11am) Jamison Jones: # Nirman (Day 2: 11pm-12am, 12am-1am) # Dan (Day 6: 10am-11am, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4pm-5pm) Reggie Jordan: # Officer Lerma (Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am) # CTU doctor (Day 8: 8:00am-9:00am) Surnames K—O Anil Kapoor: # President Omar Hassan (Day 8) # Jai Singh Rathod (24 (Indian TV series)) Dennis Keiffer: (see article for roles) Oliver Keller: # Stephen Saunders (Day 3: 10am-11am, stunt double) # Arthur Rabens (Day 3: 12pm-1pm, stunt driver) # Stevens (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) Perry Kelly: # Bernhart (Day 4: 6am-7am) # Unnamed flight passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) Henry M. Kingi, Jr.: # Unnamed gunman (Day 1: 6pm-7pm) # Young (Day 3: 5am-6am) # Rasheed (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Unnamed terrorist (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) # Unnamed secret service agent (Day 7: 7pm-8pm) # Dolen (Day 7: 10pm-11pm, 11pm-12am) # Secret Service bodyguard (Day 8: 5am-6am) Henry Kingi, Sr.: # Van driver (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # Oriol (Day 3: 10pm-11pm, stunt driver) # Jack's pursuer (Season 5 Prequel) # Carjacked motorist (Day 6: 12am-1am) # Park bystander (Day 7: 5pm-6pm) Hiro Koda: # Fayed's guard (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Hopkins (Day 8: see article for appearances) Nina Landey: # Amanda (Day 1: 2pm-3pm) # Eve (Day 2: 6am-7am) Steve Lanza: # Rayner (Day 2: see article for appearances) # Jesse (Day 3: see article for appearances) # Danny (Day 4; Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Reed (Day 7: see article for appearances) # Lanza (Day 8: see article for appearances) Bill Leaman: # "Hero" passenger (Day 5: 2am-3am) # Graem's henchman (Day 6: see article for appearances) # FBI SWAT (Day 7: 11pm-12am) Christopher Leps: (see article for roles) Dan Lemieux: (see article for roles) David Robert Lewis: # Charters or Turner (Day 7: see articles for appearances) # Nichols' henchman (Day 7: see article for appearances) # Lynch (Day 8: see article for appearances) Jalil Jay Lynch: (see article for roles) Dennis Madalone: (see article for roles) Adoni Maropis: # Alam (Day 4: 7pm-8pm scenes deleted) # Abu Fayed (Day 6: see article for appearances) Rudolf Martin: # Martin Belkin (Day 1: 12am-1am) # Jonathan Matijevich (Day 1: 1am-2am, 2am-3am, 6am-7am, 7am-8am) Anthony Martins: # Warehouse sentry (Day 6: 10pm-11pm) # Salazar guard 2 (The Rookie: see article for appearances) # Samir's terrorist (Day 8: see article for appearances) Kevin McCorkle: # LAPD officer (Day 3: 12pm-1pm) # Sullivan: (Day 7: 4am-5am) Dustin Meier: # Compound guard (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Warehouse sentry (Day 4: 10pm-11pm) # Airport cop (Day 5: 8am-9am) # Victor's guard (Day 4: 7pm-8pm) # Nichols' henchman (Day 7: 1pm-2pm) # Charters (Day 8: 7am-8am) John Meier: # Gaines hitman (Day 1: 1am-2am) # Peter Kingsley henchman (Day 2: 7am-8am) # Inmate D-9973 (Day 3: 4pm-5pm) # Saunders' man (Day 3: 10am-11am) # Compound terrorist (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Compound terrorist 2 (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Bergen (Day 4: see article for appearances) # Bystander (Day 5: 7am-8am) # CTU driver (Day 5: 10am-11am) # Secret Service agent (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # Christopher Henderson (Day 5: 1am-2am, stunt driver) # Civilian (Day 6: Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am) # FBI police (Day 7: 10am-11am) # FBI driver (Day 7: 7am-8am) # Secret Service agent (Day 8: 5am-6am) # Logan's escort agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Christopher Michael: # Arnold (Day 5: 6pm-7pm scenes deleted) # FBI Policeman #1 (Day 7: 10am-11am) Marci Michelle: # Jackie (Day 4; Day 5: see article for appearances) # Marcy Reynolds (Day 5; Day 6: see article for appearances) # Marci Lamont (Day 7: see article for appearances) Tim Mikulecky: # Mark Wexler (Day 5: 12am-1am, 1am-2am) # Consulate guard (Day 6: 6pm-7pm) # FBI CIRG agent (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) # Airport cop (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Chiarella (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7am-8am) Roman Mitichyan: # Vasili (Day 6: 6pm-7pm, stunt double) # Gredenko's henchman (Day 6: 8pm-9pm) # Mikhail (Day 8: see article for appearances) Bennie E. Moore, Jr.: (see article for roles) Carmen Mormino: # Businessman (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Randall Sikes (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) Navid Negahban: # Abdullah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) # Jamot (Day 8: 9pm-10pm) Joe Nieves: # Teenager (Day 1: 2am-3am) # Jim Koernig (Day 8: 5pm-6pm) Jorge Noa: # Horse trainer (Day 3: 1pm-2pm) # EMS paramedic (Day 5: 11pm-12am) Carrick O'Quinn: # Kingsley's mercenary (Day 2: 1am-2am) # Adam or Jason (Day 4: see articles for appearances) # Dalton (Day 7, Day 8: see article for appearances) Surnames P—T J. J. Perry: (see article for roles) Michael Placencia: (see article for roles) Wiley Pickett: # Simms (Day 1: 3am-4am) # Lennert (Day 7: 9am-10am) Gary Price: # Murphy (Day 7: 11pm-12am) # FBI agent (Day 7: 1am-2am) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 7am-8am) Austin Priester # Elemu's henchman (Day 7: 3pm-4pm) # Juma's soldier (Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Mark Riccardi: # Motorcade terrorist (Day 5: 4pm-5pm) # Henderson's mercenary (Day 5: 10pm-11pm) # Bar patron (Day 6: 9pm-10pm) # Nichols' mercenary (Day 7: 2pm-3pm) # CTU security guard (Day 8: 3am-4am) # FBI agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jimmy N. Roberts: (see article for roles) Erik Rondell: # Harris's mercenary (Day 1: 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) # Stark's second driver (Day 2: 2am-3am) # Compound sentry (Day 4: 12pm-1pm) # Eric (Day 5: see articles for appearances) # McCullough (Day 5: see articles for appearances) # Ed (Day 6: see articles for appearances) # FBI agent (Day 7: 3am-4am) # Bishop's commando (Day 8: 5am-6am) # Secret Service agent (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Laurence Todd Rosenthal: # Mishko Suba (Day 1: 3pm-4pm) # Marwan's terrorist (Day 4: 8pm-9pm, 9pm-10pm) # Hasim (Day 6: 6am-7am, 9pm-10pm) # Mehran's roof sentry (Day 8: 7am-8am) Sterling Rush: # Jay: (Day 1: see article for appearances) # Greer: (Day 8: see article for appearances) Heather Salmon: # Heather (Day 2: 6am-7am) # Deborah (Day 4: 9pm-10pm, 2am-3am) Carlos Sanz: # Simon Cullens: (Day 3: 7pm-8pm) # Mario: (Day 3: 7pm-8pm; deleted character) Richard Schimmelpfenneg # FBI officer # Starkwood mercenary Christopher September: (see article for roles) Sammy Sheik: # Masheer Abu-Marzuq (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Jamal bin Muhammed (The Rookie: Coffee Run) Tim Sitarz: (see article for roles) Erik Stabenau: (see article for roles) Justin Sundquist: # Airport security guard (Day 5: 8am-9am) # CTU security guard (Day 5: 6pm-7pm) # Sergei Bazhaev (stunt double) (Day 8: 11pm-12am) # Bishop's commando (Day 8: 5am-6am) Faran Tahir: # Mosque greeter (Day 2: 6pm-7pm) # Tomas Sherek (Day 4: Prequel, 7am-8am) Chuck Tamburro: (see article for roles) Vladimir Tevlovski: # FBI SWAT agent (Day 2: 2pm-3pm) # Bazhaev henchman 2 (see article for appearances) Mark Thompson: # CNB anchorman (Day 2: 3am-4am) # Debate moderator (Day 3: 5pm-6pm, 6pm-7pm) # FOX field reporter (Day 4: 8am-9am, 1pm-2pm) # KRLH news reporter (Day 5: 10am-11am, 12am-1am) Terrell Tilford: # Paul Wilson (Day 1: 11pm-12am) # Reynolds (Day 7: 8pm-9pm) Hrach Titizian: # Zamil Kouri (Day 6: 7am-8am, 8am-9am) # Nabeel (Day 8: 10pm-11pm) Tony Todd: # Michael Norris (Day 3: 3am-4am) # Benjamin Juma (Redemption; Day 7: 6pm-7pm, 7pm-8pm, 8pm-9pm) Surnames U—Z Angelo Vacco: # Airport young man (Day 7: 6am-7am) # Alex (Day 8: 1pm-2pm) Jeremy Ray Valdez: # Tim Rooney (Day 5: 5am-6am) # Jason Blaine (The Rookie) James C. Victor: # Danny (Day 5: 7am-8am scenes deleted) # Hal Turner (Day 6: 12pm-1pm, 1pm-2pm, 3pm-4pm, 4am-5am) Pete Walsh: # LAPD officer (Day 4: 8am-9am) # Witt (see article for appearances) # Jesse Collier (see article for appearances) Tony Wayne: # Robin Powers (see article for appearances) # CTU archives worker (Day 5: 3pm-4pm) Cliff Weissman: # Rescue worker (Day 2: 11am-12pm) # Horter (Day 4: 9pm-10pm) Thom Williams: (see article for roles) Background information and notes * Performers Sterling Rush and Joe Nieves are notable for having the largest numbers of episodes pass between their appearances: both men appeared in Season 1, and only later returned to the cast as different characters in Season 8. Sterling Rush has a total of 168 television episodes between his appearances, and Joe Nieves has a total of 166. Other actors who have relatively large numbers like this are Michael Bryan French, Rey Gallegos, Wiley Pickett, and Terrell Tilford, who all appeared in Season 1 and only later returned in Season 7. * Tony Donno, Michael Hilow and John Meier are notable for being killed by Jack Bauer four times on-screen. Randall Archer, Assaf Cohen, Henry M. Kingi, Jr., Dan Lemieux, Erik Rondell, Laurence Todd Rosenthal, and Thom Williams have each been killed twice by Jack on-screen. * Category:Lists